1. Field
The following description relates to a fingerprint sensor having a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Fingerprint sensors, which sense fingerprints of users, have been not only used popularly in digital door locks but also used recently in turning on or off electronic apparatuses, such as mobile devices or smart phones, or waking up the electronic apparatuses from a sleep mode.
Particularly, the recently swipe types of fingerprint sensors having a small size, can sense fingerprints, have been applied to a growing number of portable electronic apparatuses. The fingerprint sensors may be an ultrasonic type, infrared type, or capacitance type, based on their operating principles.